criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Head
Hot Head is a case featured in Criminal Case as the Twenty first case of the season as well the Twenty firs case overall. It is featured as the third case set in the War of the Roses district of Parinaita. Plot The team arrive at the Battle of Blore Heath and Edward and the player run off to try and find the Time Reverser, who Anubis said would be there for them, but they couldn't see them anywhere. They then heard a very loud scream of pain. They went to investigate and found the dead body of the king, Henry Crouchback, with a hot poker in his mouth and blood everywhere. The team investigated and managed to file lancastrian Solder, Marcus Blackberry, Yorkshire woman, Anne Ellis, and the Duke of York, Richard Plantagenet. Most were very happy to hear the news of the king because it meant the war had ended 1 year early. Edward and the player started walking back to the time machine and started to recap what effects this will have on the timeline when a voice came from behind them, they turned around to see a man with a futuristic gun asking if they were the ones that Anubis sent. The person revealed himself as another Time Reverser, who's name was Ra, Edward suddenly asked if that's what Anubis meant by "May Ra's light shine on you". Ra confirmed and lead the player and Edward to the King's throne room and kept them safe from anyone. Edward and the player carried on with their work and filed the blacksmiths from 1455, Thomas Winpot. After talking to him, they recapped with Ra before a drunk person came before for them, preparing for a fight! Ra managed to stop the attacker and the team saw that it was the Ottoman woman from their first case in the War of the Roses, Ayperi. They questioned her and then investigated more. After a while, they arrested Ayperi for the murder of the king. They went to interrogate Ayperi about murdering the king but when they got to her address, they found lots of things blocking the door with a sign saying "Go away, I am having problems". Ra just sighed and got a laser gun out and bashed the objects out of the way and they went in the house to see Ayperi packing. They stopped her and questioned her about the murder. She admitted to it after some convincing. She revealed that she murdered the king to change the course of history because it was her belief that families had suffered enough after a 4 year war. However, before she could finish, Ra pointed out that she used past tense when talking about history. Ayperi then corrected herself very fast but then tried to run for her life. Ra asked, calmly, if she was a trapped time traveller or an illegal one. Ayperi then broke down and revealed that she took her father's time machine to visit history because she wanted to see historic events in her own eyes but the king found her coming out of her father's time machine and tried to get answers out of her about what it was. She knew she couldn't tell but he started to harass her. She killed him to shut him up so he couldn't tell anyone about the time machines and time travel. Ra was shocked by this reveal and got a notepad out and said that he was truly sorry about what happened and wrote down information and gave it to her and gets another gun out, explaining it was a teleporter gun. Ayperi didn't even fight or anything, she seemed broken and ashamed. With one shot, Ayperi was gone and ra told the player to go back to the Police's time machine and wait for more orders from him. Edward and the player didn't fight, they left, talking about what just happened. After arrest the killer, Edward and the player went back to the time machine and Knox asked where they were. They told them everything, apart from the Time Reversers. The time were shocked that the king was dead but then Edward saw Anubis outside of the time machine and Richard needed their help with something. They talked with Richard, who needed help finding King Henry's crown for his son, Edward IV. They have a look at the battlefield and found a broken crown. Richard seemed very annoyed by this, wondering why the "idiot" thought it was a good idea to bring his crown to the battle. After Edward suggested that they go to Thomas, Richard agreed and they went to Thomas. Thomas managed to fit it, with some problems. but Richard was thankful for his help. They gave the crown to Richard's son and the new king, Edward Plantagenet. He was very thankful for the team getting his crown back and, when hearing that another crown was made by mistake, he gave the player one as a sign of good wishing. Edward and the player then returned to the time machine. Edward and the player talked to Anubis, who has a quest for them. He asked that they find a powerful battery and pieces of white metal. Edward and the player were confused but went ahead anyway and found some white metal and a powerful battery in different places, they then send them to Jessica to make sure everything was working and returned the things to Ra, who was waiting for them. He thanked them for their help and gave them a button, a strange blue button. When they turned around to ask what it was, Ra had disappeared. They returned to the time machine. After a few hours of waiting, the team appeared again with some food and other things. They then said that they should return to their present time. Hoping that it worked, they set off throughout time and space. It was a very bumpy ride and suddenly BANG! Something had failed in the time machine and they came falling back down to earth, they landed outside of a castle where a surprised Prince Richard was wondering what the hell was going on. Summary Victim *'Henry Crouchback' (Found with a hot poker in his mouth) Murder weapon *'Hot Poker' Killer *'Ayperi' Suspects Marcus_Blackberry_suspect_complete_Complete.png|Marcus Blackberry Anne_Ellis_suspect_complete.png|Anne Ellis Richard_Duke_of_York_suspect_complete_2.png|Richard Plantagenet Ra_suspect.png|Ra Thomas_Winpot_Complete.png|Thomas Winpot Ayperi_suspect_2.png|Ayperi Quasi-suspect Anubis_agent_QUASI.png|Anubis Edward_IV_quasi.png|Edward Plantagenet Killer's Profile *The killer eats Deer. *The killer has been to the Blacksmiths. *The killer plays checkers *The killer weights less then 200 lbs *The killer has dark eyes. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate battle of Blore Heath (Clues: Victim's body, written wet note; Victim Identified: King Henry Crouchback; Murder weapon filed: Hot Poker) *Examine Written Wet Note (Result: Tears) *Examine Tears (Result: DNA match; New suspect: Marcus Blackberry) *Speak to Marcus about the king's murder (New crime scene unlocked: Celebration tent) *Investigate Celebration tent (Clues: Bucket, faded paper, Necklace) *Examine Faded paper (Result: Written Speech; New suspect: Richard Plantagenet) *See why Duke Richard is so happy about his cousin's murder. *Examine Necklace (Result: Sample) *Analyse Sample (03:00:00; New suspect: Anne Ellis) *See what Anne's necklace was doing in the tent. *Examine bucket (Result: Bloody gloves) *Analyse Bloody gloves (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to the Blacksmiths) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats deer) *Move onto chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *Speak to Ra, proving who you are (Profile Updated: Ra has been to the blacksmiths; New crime scene: King's Throne Room) *Investigate King's Throne Room (Clues: Broken wooden pieces, destroyed Lancaster flag) *Examine destroyed Lancaster flag (Result: Message to the king) *Examine handwriting (Result: Marcus's handwriting) *Question Marcus about why he was mad at Lancaster and the king (Profile Updated: Marcus has been to the blacksmiths and eats deer) *Examine Broken wooden board (Result: Fixed wooden board) *Analyse strange wooden board (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Checkers; New crime scene: Party table) *Investigate Party table (Clues: Faded Blacksmiths hammer, Ripped Letter from the king) *Examine Faded blacksmiths hammer (Result: Name; New suspect: Thomas Winpot) *See why Thomas was in the tent (Profile Updated: Thomas has been to the blacksmiths and plays checkers) *Examine Ripped letter (Result: illegible writing) *Analyse illegible writing (03:00:00) *Get answers from Anne about spying on the Yorkies (Profile Updated: Anne has been to the blacksmiths, eats deer and plays checkers) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *New suspect: Ayperi *Question Ayperi about being at the battleground (Profile Updated: Ayperi has been to the blacksmiths, eats deer and plays checkers; Marcus plays Checkers; New crime scene: Dug up ground) *Investigate Dug up ground (Clues: Faded writing on Horns, Locked chest) *Examine Faded writing on Horns (Result: Old English writing) *Analyse Old writing (09:00:00) *See why Thomas accused the king of satanism (Profile Updated: Thomas eats deer) *Examine Locked Chest (Result: Broken key to castle) *Ask Richard why his castle key was broken (Profile Updated: Richard has been to the blacksmiths, eats deer and plays checkers; Marcus plays Checkers) *Investigate King's Throne (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Broken object, Wet letter) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Set of wooden dolls) *Analyse Set of wooden Dolls (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer weights less then 200 lbs.) *Examine Wet Letter (Result: Sample of wet substance) *Analyse wet substance (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has dark eyes.) *Arrest the killer now! *Move onto Roses and Crowns (No stars) Roses and Crowns (3/6) *See why Duke Richard needs us (Available after unlocking Roses and Crowns) *Investigate battle of blore heath (Clue: Broken metal pieces) *Examine Broken Metal pieces (Result: Damaged and broken crown) *Speak to Thomas to see if they can make a new crown (Prerequisite: Examine Broken Metal pieces) *Analyse Crown (09:00:00) *Give the crown to the new king, Edward IV (Reward: Golden Crown) *Speak to Anubis (Available after unlocking Roses and Crowns; Reward: Burger) *Investigate King's throne room (Clue: Wood pile) *Examine wood pile (Result: White metal) *Analyse white metal (09:00:00) *Investigate Party table (Clue: Broken object) *Examine broken object (Result: Battery) *Analyse Battery (06:00:00) *Give Ra the things the Time Reversers need (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Move onto the next case (No stars) Trivia *The title is a reference to the saying which means "a person who is impetuous or easily becomes angry and violent." *This is one of the cases with 6 suspects and not 5 suspects. *This is one of the only cases where another suspect is added in chapter 3. Navigation Category:War of the Roses Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets